Stalker
by death by idiots
Summary: Pirika receives a mysterious letter in her locker. Who could have been the one who sent it? RenxPirika, HoroHoroxTamao, YohxAnna, HaoxMari
1. Letter

**Stalker**

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except for the plot and my own characters.

A/N: Hajimemashite (Nice to meet you)! I just randomly thought of this plot when I was reading a fanfic, and it doesn't even have anything to do with that particular fanfic's plot. Guess I'm just lucky! Oh, and if this fanfic sounds familiar to you, as in the plot or something, then I'm really sorry and it is merely a coincidence. This was just kind of a spur of the moment thing. Please R and R!

**Chapter1: Letter**

_He crept up slowly towards her, slithering into an eerily lit alleyway he was sure she would enter. She looked around frantically, as if trying to locate that certain someone who was following her. Seeing no one in sight, she heaved a sigh of relief and she walked into the alleyway._

_Mere seconds later, the man hiding in the aforementioned alleyway jumped out, carrying a double-sided scythe in one hand. As moments passed, a scream was heard and a passer-by who heard it went to investigate. There, at the back of the alleyway, was a body of a woman. Blood was slowly oozing out from her neck, but nothing else seemed to be wrong with her. Besides the fact that her head was missing from its original position. (A/N: If this sounds familiar, it is, once again, only a coincidence.)_

A few screams were sounded from the Asakura living room. Lying lazily on a couch, Anna said, annoyed, "Can the lot of you prevent from screaming? If you were going to scream, why did you decide to watch this movie anyway?"

Sensing her wrath, Yoh suddenly announced, "I think we should just leave it for the night." To which everybody just groaned and dragged themselves to their respective bedrooms. (A/N: In my fic they all stay together. And they are the same age, hehe. Even though I know that in actuality they are of different ages. Oh, and they attend the same high school. And they are NOT shamans.)

-Next Day- (School)

"Pirika!" Tamamura Tamao yelled as she ran to catch up with the Ainu. Pirika, after realizing that someone was calling out for her, turned around so fast that her hair smacked her in the face.

"Where are you going, Pirika? The bell is going to ring soon!" Tamao asked Pirika with a slight frown on her face.

"I forgot to get my notes for our next class, I'll go to class as soon as I retrieve them," Pirika replied as she ran off quickly, leaving Tamao to sigh and turn back to return to class.

-Back to Pirika-

"Now where are they? I'm sure I left them somewhere here!" she said as she skimmed through her documents and notes for her various classes. Then she felt something creeping beside her and slithering away. She then felt a chilly wind blowing in her direction. She could feel her hair stand as she tried to calm down and as she was rummaging through her pile of documents again, felt something unfamiliar on her hand.

She pulled it out, thinking that it was her notes, only to find a pink letter with frilly lace on it and the words: _For my dearest Pirika._ She opened the letter with the slightest hesitation and it read:

_My dear Pirika,_

_You don't know me but I know you. I have loved you from afar for a very long time now. You never seem to notice me, even though I am always around you. I really hope that you will go out with me. It doesn't matter how many letters I have to send to convince you that I really love you, but I will keep on trying until you decide to date me. _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

Once Pirika read that, she started fuming and without thinking twice, marched to her classroom, forgetting even about her notes, with just one thought in mind. MUST KILL HOROHORO!

-In class-

"What is the meaning of THIS?" Pirika said to her brother, trying to regain her composure. He only looked at her confusedly, beckoning for her to go on speaking. She slammed a fist on his table. "Don't play stupid, Onii-san! You are the only one who knows my locker combination! Who else could have sent this letter to me?" before putting the letter on the table to show HoroHoro.

(A/N: In case you didn't notice, the reason why Pirika is able to act like this is because the teacher is not in class.)

"HoroHoro is not playing dumb, Pirika, he is naturally dumb," Tao Ren replied with a bored expression on his face.

Realization finally dawning on him, HoroHoro looked at his sister with a surprised expression. "SHUT UP!" he said to Ren before turning back to his sister "You received a LOVE letter? As in L-O-V-E?" he asked Pirika.

Pirika nodded vigorously before cocking her head sideways and asked her brother, "You didn't send it?" He shook his head, but still seemed to be in the aftermath shock about his sister having an admirer. Pirika seemed to be in deep thought.

"Did you tell anyone my locker combination?"

"Nope! Except for Ren, Yoh, Hao and Lyserg. And none of them are likely to send you a love letter. They are all going out with respective people. Except for Ren—" At this Ren sent him a death glare, "—who wouldn't do that for he isn't bored up to the stage that he would do stuff like that." HoroHoro finished as Ren stopped glaring at him.

Pirika nodded as she accidentally knocked the envelope containing the letter from the table onto the floor. As she bent down to pick it up, she realized that something had fallen out of the envelope. She pulled it out, and it turned out to be a picture of her, in the shower. She gasped in horror and dropped it once more.

Her brother looked at her quizzically as he picked it up. When he looked at it, he started fuming and Ren pulled the picture from within his grasp to see what it was about. Taking a glance at it, he looked Pirika directly in the eye and said with a solemn expression, "Pirika, you must be more careful nowadays. For it seems you have a stalker."

Who do you think is the stalker? I hope it wasn't too bad. I apologize for the OCness of the characters but even though I have watched the series before, I still am not very familiar with the antics of the characters. GOMENASAI if it wasn't very good but if you think that I should continue with the story, I beg of you to please please review! A review wouldn't hurt would it? Okay… maybe to some it WOULD but anywayz, please R and R if you can. Lubxx to you all!

Onii-san- Brother


	2. New students

**Stalker**

Disclaimer will only be found in Chapter One. If you're looking for one, that is. Don't sue me!

**Thanks to: Felix-samma (I hate Marco too! Don't worry it's not him), vampirewitch, Kisa Tsutaka, pendulumxswing (Monkey? Nah, a rabbit's nicer. Though I think humans are more preferable, LOL), someone (OMG! You were stalked once? What happened to the person after he was found out?), Jun Tao, Ishimaru Miwa, Raven, Princess Muffin Cake, Shei Fa, k3gh, Teardrops of Hatred.**

**Chapter2: New Students**

"A stalker?" HoroHoro echoed, as if to confirm Ren's statement.

"Yes, a stalker. What are you going to do about it? You don't have any idea who it is, do you?" Ren asked Pirika and HoroHoro impatiently, glancing at Pirika who looked a little nervous. "If he knows your locker combination, he must be someone who observes you very much. So look out," Ren said before turning back to what he was formerly doing.

'_Someone who observes me a lot? But who could it be?' _Pirika thought as she sighed. After asking her brother, what she felt at first was plain curiosity towards the suspicious letter, now after seeing the photograph in the envelope of her, she was afraid. For the first time in her life, she was truly and deeply afraid.

-Ren's PoV-

I could not concentrate for the whole of the lesson. Why? You could say it was because of the letter. That suspicious letter. HoroHoro hadn't told the rest about it yet. Maybe they would have better ideas to help. No matter how I hated to admit it, I was worried for the Ainu girl. (A/N: I guess this answers your question of whether Ren is the stalker or not.)

Whoever sent the letter could be dangerous, seeing as how he managed to snag that photo of her in the bathroom, and managed to figure out her locker combination. He probably even knew where she lived, and that was NOT a good sign. For all I know, he might just eliminate everything that's in the way! If I was right, that meant that everyone would be in danger.

That should not be happening.

Shit, the teacher's looking at me again. She probably thinks I'm going to throw a stink bomb at her again. Hah! As if I would repeat my pranks.

-End Ren's PoV-

"Tao Ren, what do you think you're doing?" Hito-sensei addressed him sternly, glaring at him with the slightest bit of malice. He had just turned around to chat with HoroHoro when Hito-sensei said that.

"Why, Hito-sensei," he said charmingly, in a voice that would make most girls swoon, "HoroHoro and I here were just plotting your demise." He ended with a smug look on his face and smirked.

Several people who heard what he had said sniggered, some even laughed out loud, causing a triggering effect on Hito-sensei. "Keep quiet!" she shrieked, and the class of pupils quieted down in fear of being sentenced to detention. Hito-sensei smiled an eerie smile.

"Tao Ren, off to the Principal's office you go!" she yelled and smirked.

"You sure you don't want to listen more about how we pictured you mangled up and dismembered?"

"OUT!"

Pirika rolled her eyes; he was always like that, getting on the teacher's nerves all the time. However, she silently thanked him for the comic relief, for even though he hadn't known it, he had helped her to get the 'stalker' incident out of her mind, even if it was only for a mere second, she was thankful.

-Principal's office-

"Is what I hear correct? You angered Miss Hito by plotting her demise?"

"No sir, I wasn't plotting her demise." Ren answered. He wasn't lying, for he really wasn't plotting her demise, he only SAID that he was.

"Were you picturing her mangled up and dismembered?"

"No sir. Why would I do that?" Ren said airily, as innocently as he could, what he said was again true; he only said that but didn't really picture her mangled and dismembered.

"Then why did she report this if you didn't?"

"Sir, she hates me. She always glares at me even when I don't do anything. I bet she even lied that I was plotting her demise WITH HoroHoro! We weren't, I only asked him for a pen, you can ask the people around us!" he said with a few hand gestures.

"Very well, you may return to class and tell Miss Hito that she will not be punishing you for any crimes committed, since you are not guilty." The Principal sighed, thinking, _'Why do I have to deal with this at least two times in a week? Maybe quitting the job would be healthier for me.'_

-Back to the crew-

"How did you manage to get out of detention this time?" HoroHoro wondered aloud with the slightest hint of amazement in his voice. Ren shrugged and continued to eat his food. Pirika was sitting besides her brother and Tamao as she told everyone of her newfound "stalker".

Aside from Yoh, Anna and Hao who looked as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened; the rest of them looked rather sullen. They were either deep in thought, or their foreheads were creased in worry. "Don't worry, the truth will come to light sooner or later." Jeanne said to Pirika suddenly, reassuring her with a smile.

"Thanks, I needed that," Pirika smiled gratefully, choosing to put her faith in the girl.

-The Next Day- (At school)

"Konnichiwa minna-san! Today we have three new pupils joining us! Let's give them a warm welcome! Come in now, don't be shy!" the homeroom teacher said warmly as the three pupils stepped into the class slowly.

All those who weren't paying attention in the first place turned to look. Even Hao who was formerly flirting openly with a giggly girl, stopped to stare. Thoughts were racing in his head to and fro. _'Could it be? No, it couldn't…But it might be…'_

"How about you three introduce yourselves?" she asked them with such a wide smile that it almost seemed like it was forced.

"I am Chan, and I'm from Taiwan." A boy with ruffled black hair said with what seemed like a permanent scowl etched on his face. He looked at everyone briefly but when he saw Pirika, he looked at her intently, before looking away.

"My name is Nichrome, and I'm from America. Nice to meet you all," a boy said with a smile, his Japanese perfectly accentuated. His gaze lingered longer than necessary on Pirika, and he winked at her, causing two tints of pink to stain her cheeks.

A girl with her blonde hair tied up in two ponytails and who wore a black lacy dress spoke in a monotonous voice, and said, "My name is Mari." Refusing to say any more.

"Mari?" Hao asked with his voice no louder than a squeak, as if to confirm his suspicions. She stared right at him as she nodded slightly.

"So it is you, I could recognize you anywhere."

"Really? I'd beg to differ……Hao."

A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't very long either. So Ren isn't the stalker! But who do you think it is? What's up with Hao and Mari? The reason she doesn't call him 'Hao-sama' is because she doesn't work for him, since its AU. Oh and I took the character Nichrome from Shaman King, but Chan is my own character! Who do YOU think is the stalker now? Hmm…I don't know either! I haven't decided yet. Gomen that Ren was a little OOC in his thoughts and all, and I don't know much about Nichrome either, so he might be kind of OOC too. Please R and R! A review wouldn't hurt right? I'll throw in some mistletoe! LOL…Lubxx ya'll!

Konnichiwa – Good morning/Hello

Minna-san - Everyone


End file.
